LOTM: Decimation S6 P4/Transcript
(Doctor Strange and Tony Stark are seen fighting against Shadows) Tony: Jeez, for a bunch of inter-dimensional soldiers, you'd think they'd be a bit better at fighting! Stephen: This definitely isn't a real challenge. ???: Hey! (Peter and Miles then both swing over) Peter: What's going on over here? Tony: Huh?? Peter Parker?? Miles: He's not the one you're thinking of Mr. Stark. Peter: Yeah, I'm completely different. Tony: Oh. Okay then. Miles: Yeah, it's- (Miles and Peter's Spidey Senses both go off) Peter: Oh crap! Miles: GRIMM!! (The Grimm are seen charging but then they are suddenly struck by lighting) Peter: What the?! (Suddenly lighting appears infront of them, as Raiden appears shortly after) Raiden: Sorry for my delay Defenders. Miles: Raiden! Tony: Who? Miles: Ah right. Mr. Stark, Dr. Strange, Peter. This is Raiden. God of Thunder. Raiden: A pleasure. But we must focus on the battle for now. Tony: Well if he's a god then hey I think our odds just went up. Stephen: Yes, but with those creatures, I sense a dark power growing. Peter: Dark power? Miles: Uhh Peter, fireball! Peter: Huh?? Miles: FIREBALL!! (Peter then turns and jumps as a ball of fire flies past him) Peter: Whoa! Miles:....Cinder. Peter: Huh?? Cinder: Defenders. Surprised to see me? Miles: Not even. Raiden: This woman... I feel a powerful magic in her. And a great darkness Miles: You're telling me. Peter: Oh man! I've fought some scary villains but this is just pushing it Cinder: *Pulls out a pair of fire swords* So. Ready to die Defenders? Raiden: Miles Morales. You and the rest deal with the Grimm. I'll handle her. Miles: Right, come on Peter! Peter: Alright! (Peter and Miles swing off) Cinder: Out of my way. My business is with the Doctor. Stephen: Hm, I take it that this is about the Stone? Cinder: What do you think? Raiden: *Takes fighting stance* I assume that it one of the stones Alkorin seeks? Stephen: Afraid so. Raiden: Then I'll stand by you to protect it. Stephen: Thanks. Tony: I'll go and help the kids. Clearly a fight with wizards isn't one I wanna get involved with. (As Tony flies of, Raiden and Strange prepare to fight. Meanwhile with Leo, he is seen getting pushed back by Shantae who's smacking him with her powerful hair) Leo: OW! DAMN IT!! How can hair be that strong!? Shantae: None of you buniness! *Smacks Leo back some more* Leo: Damn, guess I have no choice! SPECTRE!! (Spectre then appears behind Shantae) Shantae: Huh?? Leo: MAKE HER SUFFER!! (Specter pulls his fist back at Shantae as she turns around. However, Erin rushes up and kicks Leo) Spectre: !! Master! Erin: STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND! Leo: GAH YOU WHORE!! (Leo lands on the ground as Spectre joins his side) Shantae: Thanks Erin! Erin: No prob! (Jack and Scott join Erin) Jack: You okay honey? Erin: Yeah I'm fine Jack. Jack: Good. Scott: Incoming! (Specter suddenly charges in at Jack, punches him away and then grabs Erin before returning to Leo's side) Erin: RAH!! LET GO!!! Scott: DAMN IT NO!! Leo: Spectre, make her suffer. Spectre: Right. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts